


Ecstasy

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon can't refuse John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Ecstasy  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Ronon Dex  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Ronon can't refuse John.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 24 - Drabble/icon and 100 in 100 challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1123077.html) at 1_million_words

Ronon gripped John's hips, his fingers digging into the skin leaving behind bruises but he didn't give a damn at the moment. All that mattered was the slick slide of his cock pressing deep inside of John and the look of pure ecstasy on John's face as he nudged his prostate with every thrust.

Lights flashed before John’s eyes as pleasure spiked through him splintering every cell in his body. A harsh needy groan escaped John as he thrust his hips matching Ronon thrust for thrust, urging Ronon to give him what he so desperately needed.

How could he refuse?


End file.
